Blackbeard (One Piece)
Summary Marshall D. Teach, commonly referred to as Blackbeard, is the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates and one of the Yonko who rule over the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. He was once a member of the Whitebeard Pirates' second division until he murdered Fourth Division commander, Thatch for the Yami Yami no Mi, and defected from the crew. He briefly held the position of Shichibukai after handing Ace over to the Marines before resigning upon returning from Impel Down with prisoners from Level Six. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 6-C | Likely High 6-C Name: Marshall D. Teach, commonly known as Blackbeard Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 38 pre timeskip, 40 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Pirate Captain, Yonko (Four Pirate Emperors), Former Shichibukai, Former Member of the Whitebeard Pirates, Logia and Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina, ate the Yami Yami no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to create and control darkness, and create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces and false black holes, can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them, the ability to absorb Devil Fruit abilities (has only demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead DF user and has only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities at any given time), absorbed the Gura Gura no Mi from Whitebeard, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to generate powerful shock waves by emitting vibrations (can use air-quakes through cracking the air and sending shock waves through the air as a result, sea-quakes through sending quakes to the seabed and using his abilities he can also tilt whole land masses without breaking a sweat) Attack Potency: Possibly Island level (Nearly broke Ace's neck with a single punch, also overcame Ace's Entei with his power and defeated him.) | Likely Large Island level (Scaling from the 3 other Yonko of his era, he should not be much weaker than them. He was also confirmed to have bested Marco and the rest of the WB commanders.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Ace without missing a beat in their battle, and also intercepted G2 Luffy mid-attack with Kurouzu) | At least Massively Hypersonic (should be at least the same as pre time-skip) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ (Almost broke Ace's neck with a punch) | Class EJ+ Durability: Possibly Island level (He was no worse for wear after taking several attacks from Ace in their duel, and at the Marineford Battle he took two attacks from a bloodlusted Whitebeard as well as Sengoku's shock wave with no signs of notable injury afterwards) | Likely Large Island level (Should not be much weaker than the Yonko. Superior to Marco and other WB commanders.) Stamina: Very large, fought Ace for an extended period of time while sustaining several attacks yet displayed no signs of strain or fatigue, also endured Magellan's poison and recovered completely after receiving an antidote, was still going strong after fighting with Sengoku when the Marineford Battle concluded Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Pistols, Metal Claws Intelligence: Adept fighter (Was considered Whitebeard Commander caliber by virtue of his basic combat prowess, before he ate the Yami Yami no Mi) with decades of battle experience in the grim and feral New World, very cunning and ruthless, schemed against the Whitebeard pirates, leads his own pirate crew, quickly learned to access and use the Yami Yami no Mi efficiently after eating it, was able to utilize the Gura Gura no Mi to a significant extent moments after absorbing it Weaknesses: Blackbeard cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, he is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents, the Yami Yami no Mi does not give him access to an elemental state where he can disperse, reform and regenerate, his gravity powers has the perpetual consequence that things such as his opponents attacks are attracted to him, which increases the power of the attacks and consequently the damage he takes from them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Yami Yami no Mi (Darkness Darkness Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to control gravity (can use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless in what state they're in), nullify Devil Fruit abilities by simply touching an opponent and absorb physical matter, energy as well as attacks of any type by sucking it into darkness. It can also absorb the abilities of at least one other Devil Fruit for personal use. It is not known whether more can be obtained in this manner. *'Black Hole:' Blackbeard creates a curtain of darkness that can spread over a large area and suck everything into another dimension, crushing it. *'Liberation:' After using Black Hole, Blackbeard expels all of the matter he sucked in, usually reduced to debris. *'Kurouzu:' Also known as Dark Vortex, Blackbeard creates a gravitational pull to suck an enemy towards him (usually so he can use his Devil Fruit canceling abilities on them). *'Devil Fruit Absorption:' Blackbeard has demonstrated the power to take the ability of a deceased Devil Fruit user. However, he has so far only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities at any given time. Requirements for this seem to be a dead Devil Fruit user. '- Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a Quake Human, allowing the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"). This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. The different techniques Blackbeard have so far demonstrated with it are listed below (note: since Blackbeard haven't named any of his moves with the Gura Gura no Mi, the names used are simply placeholders, to distinguish the techniques from each other). *'Kaishin:' Blackbeard swings his arm (or arms) and literally cracks the air itself, sending devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shock waves can also be sent into the sea, generating huge tsunamis, and can be used in conjunction with physical attacks in close-quarter-combat. *'Shima Yurashi:' Blackbeard grabs the air around him as if it were tangible and pulls it, causing the area around him to shift. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. '''Note:' Current Blackbeard is still featless, so is unknown how powerful he is exactly now, only he has powerscaling from Old Whitebeard to know a some idea how powerful he is for now until he get more feats. Key: Pre-Gura Blackbeard | Post-Gura/Current Blackbeard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara Uchiha's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Villain Characters Category:Traitors Category:Pirates Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users